


Привычкам не изменишь

by Tykki



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU (Comics), The Question (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Getting Back Together, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Может быть, Кейт Кейн - не всегда плохая идея".Примечание: Кейт Кейн (Бэтвумен) была придумана во время действия DADT, и её ориджин включал в себя увольнение со срочной службы из-за этого правила.Бета: H.G. Wells





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Can't Break the Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754497) by [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89). 



На этот раз они уже расстались три года как, и Рене успела прийти к мысли, что она наконец-то выкинула Кейт Кейн из головы. Так что, конечно же, она обязана была наткнуться на Кейт в своём любимом баре, в который они раньше иногда ходили вместе, когда ещё встречались. И не оставалось времени ни подумать, ни вовремя среагировать.  
Им не впервой было случайно пересекаться спустя долгое время после разрыва, когда не сразу вспоминаешь боль из-за того, почему именно вы расстались. И обычно это происходило в баре, после нескольких стаканов, когда они обменивались новостями, флиртовали и Рене чувствовала, как знакомо тянет в груди из-за того, что она снова рядом с Кейт.  
Но в этот раз что-то в ней изменилось, появилось что-то, чего не было, когда Рене в последний раз сказала ей, что хорошенького понемножку. Суженные глаза и напряжённые губы. Такое лицо Рене видела у дюжин полицейских, да и в зеркале, наверное, тоже. На короткий миг ей захотелось знать, что такого делала Кейт, чтобы теперь так выглядеть. Может, сумела найти способ записаться на службу.  
Но потом Кейт заказала им ещё выпить, и следующее, что помнила Рене, – это как она вталкивает Кейт в дверь её квартиры и прижимает к стене. Дыхание Кейт обжигало ей кожу, а глаза казались зеленее обычного. И снова её присутствие ошеломило Рене, и всё казалось настолько, настолько правильным.  
И Рене подумала: может, не всегда плохо поминать старое.


End file.
